Sealed Pulse
by Koezumi Ve
Summary: {Itasaku. Non-Massacre} Escapes the vowel eyes; one sees everything in the loved one, notices everything; but melts it into one prior flame with the great dedication and devotion.
1. Prologue

___Disclaimer____: _I don't own Naruto or it's characters. This fanfiction is not for profit, only for fun.

___Rating: _T – The rating will go up as the story progresses.

_Settings: _Non-Massacre

_Main Characters: _Itachi Uchiha/ 24 years old and Sakura Haruno/ 19 years old.

___Summ____a____ry_: Set after Sakura Haruno is promoted as top medical ninja, and discipline of the fifth Hokage.

And Itachi Uchiha as top ranked Anbu captain for the Konoha's Leaf Village.

_Note: A_n advanced apology for spotted errors and grammar corrections.

* * *

**A Well Blossomed Discipline**

Prologue

The years of dedication, analyzing every forum, genjutsus and a supreme intelligence well developed. Once a chunin level konoichi of Konohagakure and now presently a talented medical ninja. Her name is Sakura Haruno, known as a former member of Team Kakashi along with a discipline student of Tsunade, the fifth hokage.

Throughout the past time, she has became one of the most skilled and developed konoichi's representing the caring village. Prior to the great success and accomplishments nothing came so easy in hand.

Managing to develop her lacks of confidence and self consciousness was something personal to gain oneself with. Remembering the times when feeling like a burden to her teammates and sensai had only pushed Sakura to become who she is now.

Along side with the rest of Konoha 11, everyone had matured and become honorable shinobi's.

Naruto Uzamaki is still holding onto becoming a hokage and Sasuke Uchiha pursuing into becoming the next leader of the Uchiha Clan. Kakashi on the contrary doesn't seem to have no interest in letting go of those precious books he enjoys reading.

Nothing has changed since the day team seven was formed back in the academy days.

x-x

Sakura Haruno walked quietly over to the medical databook storage, stacking a few books about information on certain healing herbs in her arm. She loved spending her time in the medical facility researching and studying on the arts of new remedies. When it came to saving peoples life on the other hand, all she wanted was to create a new formation in healing persuasion.

After the six and a half years of training under Tsunade, her abilities had greatly increased to the point were she could hold her own against a powerful enemie. Even Shizune, a fellow student of Tsunade's, admitted Sakura's chakra control had established greater than her own. Her chakra power became a focal point along side with her fighting style.

Just because Sakura is now a superior medical ninja, it doesn't mean she isn't afraid to throw down a fight. Women indeed needed to be strong in order to survive in this shinobi world.

Taking a little strand of hair and sliding behind her ear, she flipped through some pages scanning over the medical book. Taking notes and continuing the herbal study research.

"Why am I not surprise that I located you in here. Drop the books already and live a little."

The facility office doors opened, an unamused Ino walked in, only to find her bestfriend reading over research books again.

"Ah, Ino it's good to see you. I can't really accompany you anywhere right now. I'm doing an important genjutsu that would help heal the wounded. It may take a couple more days but I want to show Tsunade-sama my findings. I have been planning on this for several months now."

She responded giving Ino a sincere smile.

"That's really great and all but don't forget about your social life and friends, Sakura. Ever since being promoted by Tsunade-sama, you're always busy. Can you promise at least to join me and the girls for dinner tonight? I won't take no for an answer you know." She said leaning her body against the table were Sakura was currently using for the study.

Sakura then withdrew her jade eyes from the book. It was true, maybe she was becoming more distant from her friends and peers. Sasuke and Naruto did point out her absence a lot before. Suddenly a feeling of slight guilt hit her stomach.

"Alright, alright. Fair enough. You win, I'll be there."

Ino crackled a laugh and was very pleased with her answer.

"Yes! We will meet at that sushi bar place at 7p.m later on tonight. I'm off now, I have a flower shop to take care of." Ino waved goodbye as she hurried back to the shop left unattented."

"And I also have a medical project to finish."

"Yea, yea yea. Same old same old. Try to get some fresh air, I heard staying cooped up inside makes the skin turn ugly. See you later Sakura, don't be late!"

Sakura looked at Ino leaving out the lab room doors. She seemingly shook her head and giggled in amusement. What a best friend she had.

"Now where was I again?" She questioned herself adverting her jade eyes back onto the book.

x-x

Sasuke Uchiha had blinked a few times to adjust to the sudden light. He had been training for the past five hours straight, non stop. Not one meal break or quick breather came into the mind of the youngest Uchiha.

Launching himself upside down through air, he darted every single dashboard around him with kunais. Increasing the speed, adjusting the stamina or improving the sharingan power he held within his eyes. Anything to show he wasn't no weakling and being prepared to become the Uchiha Clan's next leader.

Sasuke quickly formed hand seals signs. Using the seal of the tiger, he turns his chakra into fire and releases it from his mouth.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

His onyx eyes traveled steady watching the distant ratio of the fire release. It wasn't good enough.

The disappointed Uchiha clinched his two fist together, he carelessly threw a punch into a tree with anger.

A strong hand suddenly gripped onto Sasuke's wrist, which caused him to flinch with little pain drawn. It was his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. An individual who Sasuke wants to overpower one day.

Many villagers consider the youngest Uchiha powers strong, but Itachi was beyond his reach of intelligence and power house skills. Everything that Sasuke had accomplished never surpassed his older brother's, which caused urged within him. A jealous rivalry.

Itachi dim eyes glanced over at Sasuke. Seeing the scratches and bruises from his current training. He acknowledged Sasuke must been training all day.

"Be careful. Keep check of your chakra limit, don't overdue it. Blow a decent stream of fire which erupts into a large sphere of flames instead. It's better for managing the fire contributed with ones mouth, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked like he wanted to say something in an angered response, but just nodded.

Itachi reached out to his younger brother, carefully giving a pat in his back. He could feel Sasuke's dark eyes watching every single movement.

"Do not envy my given power Sasuke, one day you will surpass it."

Figuring out it was best to leave him alone, the kind Itachi smiled and headed back to the compound to rest up for the day.

Taking off his metal arm guards and gloves, he placed his ninja sandals alongside the entrance doors. Itachi muscular slim body was exhausted from the regular anbu missions. The signature spiral tattoo on his right shoulder proved of the proud position.

As a leading anbu captain, Itachi Uchiha protects the village from exceptional threats, conduct high-risk missions into enemies territory, and conducts in dealing with extremely strong ninjas. They are also responsible for carrying out assassinations, tracking, surveillance, and missions requiring specially training. The job was no easy task, it took a strong will minded person like himself to be committed into it.

Even if it meant to risk his own life saving the people of the Konoha Village.

"Itachi, you returned home back from the mission. I have prepared dinner for you in the kitchen if you're hungry." Mikoto Uchiha said softly, the mother of both Uchiha brothers.

Mikoto is a sincere gentle and kind woman, but could also be stern and strict when needed to be. She loves and cares about her sons very deeply, and knows how to guide them through their troubled problems.

"Thank you mother, I always look forward to your meals. I'll be right with you after I rinse of the dirt and grim off my body. "

Itachi gave her a warming thank you before heading towards the bathroom for a quick rinse.

"I'll get your father and Sasuke to join us as well for dinner. Enjoy your time alone son."

Mikoto then excused herself and went looking for Sasuke and her husband.

x-x

The ticking on the wall clock was the only brief sound available at the moment. It was already six in the evening and Sakura Haruno wasn't even aware of the time. Her hand held a pen as she wrote on the lined notebook for the healing research. Writing a few notes, summing questions and making brief constructs of hypothesis.

"Hmm, An automatic effect that will heal any severe wounds in sustains without the need to make hand seals. Wow, certainly an important trait and advantage for this technique."

Sakura mumbled to herself as she finished writing and closed the research books on the desk.

Unexpectedly, a rumbling sound withdrew from her stomach area, giving a sign of not eating any meal yet. Noticing, Sakura looked at the recent hour and figured it was already time to start heading back home for the day.

She placed all the books back into the storage cabinets and removed her white nurse coat. As she positioned the coat on the hanger before leaving, a shocking expression formed remembering something totally forgotten.

"_Oh my god, I need to see Ino now. She going to kill me for forgetting!."_

Practically sprinting, Sakura made sure everything was cleaned up properly before locking the doors and heading out.

In less than fifteen minutes, she had arrived at the sushi bar hangout location where all the girls loved eating. The restaurant wasn't very big itself but rather cozy and inviting feeling when entering the place.

It didn't take long before her jade eyes caught a waving ten-ten coming from across the tables. Walking her way through, she noticed Ino wasn't there surprisingly. Which made Sakura exhale deeply relieved.

"You're still ten minutes late missy. Ino would of still be on your case like an overprotective mother." Ten-ten told Sakura as she was taking her seat.

"G-good evening Sakura-san. How was your day at the hospital?" A sincere Hinata added, taking a sip of her green tea.

"Haha, I have to agree with you there Ten-ten. I'm surprised Ino isn't here yet usually she's the first to arrive. And my day was pretty good Hinata, I'm a little busy at work like always. Haven't really had time to myself so much lately. But how was your day today ladies?"

"Mines was alright, just teaching the little academy shinobi's about chakra and ninja tools."

"I was mastering my protection sixty-four palms technique with N-Neji-san today. He said it's necessary for our anbu team in missions."

Both kunoichi's have developed greatly, Ten-ten had recently became an academy sensai while Hinata becomed anbu and was fighting along her cousin Neji, another leading anbu captain.

As the dim night passed by peacefully, the three young women discussed and caught up on things upon each other. They shared a few laughs all while enjoying the delicious seafood dishes served when ordering. The time was proceeding, and Sakura began to worry a little and wondered why Ino hasn't arrived yet, this was certainly not like her.

"Don't worry Sakura-san, Ino told us she had to do something, it won't take long." Hinata advised her.

"Yea, Ino is probably on her way over here right now. She'd never miss on our hangout dates."

Just when Sakura was about to respond, a cheering voice came through the restaurant.

"Sorry ladies for being so late, I needed to go see Tsunade for something important. I hope you guys left me a bite to eat. I'm a little hungry as of now."

Ino greeted the young women, taking her seat next to Sakura while grabbing some sushi off the dish table.

"This is really good. I greatly wanted this."

Sakura, Ten-ten and Hinata giggled just hazing Ino enjoying the savoring sushi platter.

"Oh! by the way Sakura. Tsunude-sama told me to report to you that you're needed in her office by the morning hours tomorrow. It sounded quite important."

The pink hair kunoichi smiled and took a drink out of her rice sage.

"Another early meeting again. Do you know what was the request for Ino?' She questioned.

"Not a lot, but I think it was about you going to heal an injured shinobi at the Uchiha Compound. I wonder if Sasuke did something reckless. He's always over doing his jutsu training, well that what at least Naruto told me."

"Those Uchiha's sure are a handful, no wander they're all intimidating. Not to mention powerful ninjas as well. A clan which will never disappoints the villagers." Ten-ten added and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm hoping Sasuke-kun didn't injured himself over unnecessary rivarly. Even when we were genin back in team seven, he'd always wanted to get stronger and powerful." Sakura told the girls.

Sasuke had already shared with Sakura about his brother Itachi Uchiha. But she never understood what was going on between the two. Giving a respectful decision, she decided to not bring herself up too their personal problems.

"Lets just enjoy the wonderful food and talk about more enlighten things. We never have time to hangout anymore so lets not waste the moment ladies."

All the girls nodded and agreed with Ino.

The silent night kept going smoothly and soon settled in with laughter from the young kunoichi's within the restaurant.


	2. Caring Eyes Fell Upon Her

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Naruto or it's characters. This fanfiction is not for profit, only for fun.

_Rating:_T – The rating will go up as the story progresses.

_Settings: _Non-Massacre

_Main Characters: _Itachi Uchiha/ 24 years old and Sakura Haruno/ 19 years old.

_Note: A_n advanced apology for spotted errors and grammar corrections. Thank you to the individuals for the reviews. I will try my best to make this story enjoyable to my readers.

* * *

**Caring Eyes Fell Upon Her.**

Chapter One.

The small alarm clocked had went off in the early morning hours, it was an indication for Sakura to awaken herself from her given dullness. It had only been a couple of hours past since returning home from the gathering last night with the girls. Sakura did intend to come home early yesterday to rest up, but resolved rather to make her night last longer profoundly.

Yawing with a heavy sign, Sakura arose herself from her bed and walked straight towards the bathroom. The warm water steam of the running shower helped her remnant the tiresome feeling she was carrying at the given dawn hour. After washing the body and conditioning her beautiful hair that had been growing out, Sakura proceeded back into the bedroom to change into her working attire.

Seemingly, the medical kunoichi always laid out the attire garments every nightfall before heading to bed. Rubbing her jade eyes and stifling a yawn in the brief moment only showed signs of forgetting to do so.

Sakura noticed the time had passed very quickly and was now rushing to find spare clean clothes and undergarments. It wasn't something to bother the young kounochi, but due to the fact it was to go see her teacher, Tsunade. Throughout the training years under Tsunade's apprentice, Sakura acknowledged being late wasn't acceptable as a medical ninja student.

"Tsunade-sama don't be angry at me, I'm coming as fast as I can." She spoke to herself already dressed and picking up the pink hair into a simple ponytail. Reaching out, Sakura grabbed the white nurse coat and the spare keys placed in the living room sofa and headed out the front door.

The sound of the click indicated her house was secured locked within, Sakura then proceeded as placing the house key inside the small handbag and started walking her way to go see Tsunade.

x-x

"_9:43 am, still got seventeen minutes left. I'm sure I will make it on time by then." _ The young kounochi thought to herself glancing over at her wrist watch.

Suddenly, a rumbling noise escaped her stomach and indication of not having any nutrition meal this morning. Lucky for Sakura, there was a small food stand right ahead on the same direction she was headed too. Just one little quick stop wouldn't hurt the time. Right?

"Ohayo gozaimasu, may I take one red bean roll and a sweet rice drink please." Sakura greeted giving the worker a sincere smile while taking out the money wallet.

"Of course young lady, the red bean rolls are one of the successful dishes made from our household. I hope you enjoy it." The elder man gestured while preparing Sakura's order.

"Here you go, that would be-" the kind man was soon interrupted by a crying child's voice. Sakura turned right away surprised.

"Father! I-I fell trying to help nii-san water the garden c-crops. It hurts right here. Look f-father." The little girl choked on her own words as she cried in pain.

Her father rushed placing her daughter on a seat trying to clean her wound and calming her down. Sakura then touched the elder man shoulder, he understood.

"It looks like you might have fell trying to help your big brother out. Make sure to be more careful next time and never put yourself in a troubling situation sweetie. Here, does this feel any better?"

Sakura hovered her hands gently over the child's arm using the mystical palm technique. Sending bits of glowing chakra, Sakura began to heal the wound without using any need for medical equipment. In a few moments, the little girl had stopped crying and gave her a faint brief smile. Wiping the tears away from her beautiful brown eyes.

"Thank you so much for healing my daughter, take this in gratitude of your kind actions. There is no need for you to pay me. You have already done enough." He bowed his head holding out the food Sakura came to purchase.

"Oh my." Sakura jade eyes widened surprised, "There is no need for that, it's part of my job to heal the wounded. I'm just happy I was here to help your daughter."

The little girl started pulling Sakura's hand.

"P-please accept this from m-me and father. It'd may not be much but please t-take it." Her brown eyes shinned as they made eye contact with Sakura. How can you say no to a beautiful child?.

Handing over the bag, Sakura smiled and accepted.

"Thank you so much, I'm delighted. I hope to meet both of you again someday, nevertheless excuse me as I have to retreat to work as of now."

"We will certainly meet again. Thank you for healing my daughter's arm, arigato." The elder man bowed his head consistently. The young girl waved goodbye as Sakura left their small shop, Sakura smiled back waving goodbye in return.

-**_ Administrative Section, Hokage Office, 10:00 am_** -

The fifth Hokage found herself pacing back and forth beside a porch-like window behind her personal working desk. Tsunade exhale and inhaled slowly trying to keep the patience upon waiting on her apprentice, Sakura Haruno. Confusion arched Tsunade face expression, where is Sakura?

A tall slender male figure stood waiting in a distance with the formal Hokage. The individual didn't speak a word as he soundlessly waited with an anbu mask covering over his face. He was ordered to guide Sakura Haruno into the Uchiha compound to help heal their injured shinobi.

In the middle of a silent pause, both individuals awaited for the appearance of the young medical kunoichi.

Sakura couldn't have any excuses for her unprofession. Rushing to the Hokage's doors, she pushed careless against them with her slim palms. She felt the air atmosphere tension when arriving.

Tsunade soon closed her eyes and spoke with a rational voice tone.

"In the rules of a medical ninja, one will never be late when saving someones life. Throughout my years of training you Sakura... Why are you arriving late when this is about saving an injured citizen!? "

Her angered voice echoed throughout the room ratio distance, Sakura could feel herself tremble with fear. The anbu stood there in silent watching the current situation unfold.

Haruno was near breathless by the time she responded. "Tsunade-sama I sincerely apologies for my actions. Please understand I was helping a young child that was injured when arriving to your location. As a medical discipline, I wasn't going to leave the wounded child unattended."

For a dim time, Tsunade possibly couldn't be angered with such exchanged caring words. The hokage released a quivering breath.

"Very well, Sakura there will be no punishment. Now lets start on why I have called you here into my office. I have been advised there is an injured male anbu located in the Uchiha residence. A report has already been made on his were abouts. Here is his medical record file, I need you to heal him and report to me as soon as the matter is finished. Since I'm going to be busy with meetings all week long, I'm leaving the situation in your hands Sakura. This anbu here will guide you to the residence's location, don't disappoint me. Now get to it, you are dismissed."

" H-Hai. Understood Tsunade-sama." Sakura spoke intensified.

x-x

She abruptly gathered the medical kit and filed documents and proceeded following the assigned anbu. The walk turned quiet with little to words, Sakura tried to keep up with the male swift movements but was getting left behind. The medical kit she held only made matters worse. It felt the weight getting heavier and heavier by the given minute.

_This is really heavy, my __a__rms are becoming limp._

Sakura wanted to tell the anbu to slow down but felt ashamed not being able to carry such and ignorant object. Her fingers were starting to become swollen as her shoulders were also feeling being detached. A small pout escaped her lips.

His dark eyes glanced over silently at the medical kunoichi strain face, letting a chuckle escape under the mask. In a quick moment, he had approached Sakura extending his muscular slim arm. Giving an indication of trying to help carry the medical kit for her. She didn't want to oppose the kind man, as she accepted in a warming smile.

"You shouldn't have, but thank you for the caring offer."

"There is no need to thank me, a man must always help a troubled women." He said softly in a dime tone.

Sakura glanced at the gentlemen, where has she heard that voice from?

Without taking any notice, his hand brushed against hers while contributing the kit. Her heart leapt as she moved her hand away.

"O-oh, sorry." She felt her cheeks warming up. _Why __am I__ getting so worked up about?_

The anbu male didn't even noticed as he kept walking forward guiding the way to the location. The rest of the walk became silent and bore again as they finally had reached the Uchiha residence.

As Sakura entered the compound, everything was lathered and presented beautifully. From the wall structure to the healthy green grass, nothing was out of order. This was all new scenery that her formal teammate, Sasuke Uchiha, hasn't shown Sakura.

"We are here, just follow me as I will show you into the patient awaiting. If there are any questions now, this should be the time to ask me."

"I'm fine, there is nothing I would like to ask."

"Very well, this is the room. Allow me to show you in." He made a light knock as he slide the door entering. The patient was currently bed resting holding a reading material in one hand.

Sakura bowed her head and greeted the patient when entering the room. "Ohayo, I'm Sakura Haruno and I will be the medical doctor starting today."

"Itachi, why didn't you tell me you would be bringing me a beautiful kunoichi today? At least warn me next time." The injured shinobi laughed as if he appeared to be in no pain due.

"_Itachi Uchiha?! This is sasuke older brother?"_ Eyes widened, thinking to herself on why she couldn't recognize him earlier before.

"Shisui, you should be resting and now isn't a laughing situation. You have a fracture leg that need medical attention quickly. I'll head back now, excuse me, I must return now to my prior duties." Itachi wasn't amused placing the kit on the wooden dresser and dismissed himself out the room.

"He needs to lighting up a bit, and get his mind of work. I'll take him out to a bar soon as this leg of mine heals. How long will this recovery take up to Ms. Haruno." Shisui asked politely with an assured face expression.

Sakura made way over to the medical kit and proceed with the patient. She giggled astonished at his charming personality.

"Well, If you do as instructed. I'm sure you will be recovered within five to seven days. Can I have you in a sitting position to check your leg condition. If I may also have the reasoning for the injury, it would help me find out the cause."

Placing a doctor reflex hammer in her hand, Sakura slowly tapped on top of Shisui knee area. This strength of this reflex helped her figured out if there's any sign of peripheral nervous disorder. As she observed for a reaction, there was not enough reflex from the patient. The acknowledge of actuality turned troubling.

"I was on an anbu mission with Itachi. We were out numbered by some mist village ninjas while making our way through the mist forest. It seemed the reasoning we had gave them for trespassing wasn't enough for them to believe. Me and Itachi turned back to back trying to protect each other safety but unfolded unsuccessful. While not being alerted by my surrounding, Itachi warned me while fighting our enemies. Soon enough, I got pierced through one leg unable to move or protect any further on. Luckily, more recruits came and rushed me back to Konoha then. Haha"

Sakura knew right away that Shisui's laugh and cheering smile was fake. The delicate touch on the shoulder surprised Shisui.

"If your worried about it," She replied. "Don't be. I will do my best effort to help recover and get yourself back into protecting the Konoha Leaf Village. I may not know enough about the anbu being a medical ninja myself. But everyone has to be strong in order to survive in this world. And something seen as a lie can't even cover it."

" I-I apologies. I shouldn't act my emotions. I figured it was only best not to worry and burden individuals like yourself and friends into my problems. You're still young but able to lesson an older man like me. How embarrassing if I say so myself." A nervous laugh escaped Shisui lips as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Haha, stop being so generous and kind with wording. I would love to sit and chat all day but I here to do my job. Without being said, please sit forward as this may sting a bit at first. If you feel like screaming grab a pillow right now and bite down on it." Sakura injected a needle in Shisui leg, he almost cried in lingering pain.

"How is this consider a little sting?! "

"Please lower your voice down Shisui. People will begin to question your behavior."

" At least warned me next time before sticking a four inch needle in me! "

"You're going to be entertaining for the next couple of days..."

Outside the room door stood a figure leaning against the outer wall. His tone arms were crossed together hearing the whole conversation when "leaving" the room area earlier. Astonished, he smirked and mumbled before finally recruiting to another location for duty.

"Sakura Haruno Huh.."


End file.
